


Pokemon Trainer Violet - The Beginning

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Originally started in February of 2015, Pokemon Trainer Violet's blog ran for almost four years. This collection of extremely explicit micro-stories is how it began.





	1. The Beginning

Business was slow today. There had been few beach-goers, and fewer still looking for a ride out to the local islands. But sometimes a slow day was a good thing, Violet thought to herself. It gave her and her pokemon time to rest and relax, something that everyone should do from time to time on a beach, whether they were a tourist or a resident. So she’d thrown on her bikini, lotioned herself up, and headed out to enjoy the lazy waves lapping at the shore.

While Violet’s Lapras swam up and down the length of the shoreline, her Milotic lay curled up in the wet sand. The gentle surf rolled up and over the pokemon slick, serpentine body before disappearing into the sand or slinking back out to sea. Violet plopped down next to the Milotic and leaned against her.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” she said, gazing out at the horizon. The Milotic raised her head, the motion somehow both regal and languid at the same time, and regarded her trainer with deep, red-tinted eyes.

The weather was warm but not hot, and the sky was an unbroken plane of blue. Violet and her pokemon lay together and watched her Lapras as she swam aimlessly in the distance. The warmth of the sun soaked into Violet’s skin. She idly ran her hand along the Milotic’s long body. At first it was innocent petting, but as the trainer’s palm moved further down, her touch became more sensual. When Violet’s fingers reached the point at which the Milotic’s cream-colored skin gave way to multicolored scales, she slipped her fingers in between the pokemon coiled body and found the hidden folds of her sex. It was warm and wet, and not as a result of the ocean surf.

The Milotic, high aroused by her trainer’s teasing fingers, turned her head back and looked at the girl. She blinked her large red eyes slowly and cried out, her voice deep and feminine.

Violet ran her fingers along the pokemon’s wet slit and smiled. “Feel good, girl?”

In response, the Milotic shifted, her long, smooth body twisting so that her pussy lay exposed to the open air. Violet gazed at it; it was a tantalizing pink slit large enough to accommodate a male of any size, and yet she knew from experience that the pokemon’s inner muscles were incredibly tight. As if to test that this was still the case, the girl casually slipped two fingers inside Milotic and rubbed them in a slow circle. The pokemon’s pussy contracted in response, the hot, wet walls squeezing around her rhythmically.

Looking around to make sure that they were still alone on the beach, Violet rubbed her pokemon’s sex more urgently. “Better hurry and get off before somebody comes,” she teased her partner.

Red eyes filled with lust, the Milotic nuzzled against Violet as if to encourage her to keep going. Then the flexible serpent bent her long neck all the way around so that her head came to rest just beside her own pussy. Violet pushed a third finger into the creature and fingered her harder as the Milotic’s long tongue went to work licking her own sex. As Violet moved her fingers faster and deeper, the speed of the pokemon’s tongue and the force of her clenching insides increased. The trainer couldn’t help but smile, watching her partner’s passion grow wilder and more intense.

The graceful female came hard, but silently. The long, serpentine coils of her body quivered slightly, and Violet felt her insides squeeze tight like a vice, nearly trapping her fingers inside; the strength of the pokemon’s muscles always surprised and delighted her. Slick, feminine fluids flowed from her pussy, and the Milotic lapped them up - her own juices - greedily, pleasuring herself with her tongue at the same time. Violet rubbed her fingers as best she could in slow circles and cuddled up to her pokemon, helping her ride the powerful orgasm for as long as possible.

When the Milotic’s inner muscles finally relaxed, and her long body went slack again, Violet slowly withdrew her fingers. Bringing them to her lips, she slipped the dripping wet digits into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, enjoying the tart flavor of her pokemon’s juices as she swallowed them. “Mmm, good girl,” Violet said playfully.

The Milotic shifted again, her pink pussy once again becoming hidden within her serpentine coils. Laying her head down on the sand, the graceful female closed her eyes and dozed happily. Having finished cleaning off her fingers, Violet affectionately stroked her pokemon’s smooth body. These were the sorts of activities that made a slow day on the beach much more interesting.


	2. Enter Zebstrika

She knew why he was here even before he spoke; the young man had a certain uncertainty, a jumpy nervousness about him, that gave him away. She knew also that it was his first time coming here for it; names were rarely given, but she could always remember a face, particularly once she’d seen it twisted with sumptuous passion. The young man, a fresh-faced traveler and a novice trainer by the look of him, was here for her more discrete services.

Violet gave him a lazy smile as he approached the deck of her beach house. “Hello, mister. Are you here for a ride?”

He looked her in the eyes for the briefest moment before averting his gaze in embarrassment. “Um… how much? For a ride?” he asked. There was still time to back out with his pride intact if he got cold feet.

“It’s 150 if you want a ride along the coast, 300 if you want a ride to the island,” Violet said. She leaned forward over the wooden deck railing and bounced lightly on the tips of her feet. The jiggle of her breasts beneath her thin shirt brought his eyes back to her. “And it’s 1000 if you want a different sort of ride. 1500 if there’s a pokemon involved.”

Her directness seemed to ease his nervousness somewhat and he visibly relaxed. The trainer reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, seemingly having made up his mind. “What kind of pokemon?” he asked her.

Violet shrugged. “Anything you’d like! I have my Lapras and my Milotic, both ladies, and for boys I have a Vaporeon and a Zebstrika. You can play with any of them if you’d like, or watch me play with them. And if you have your own pokemon, I’ll play with any of them, too.”

A glint of excitement shone on the trainer’s face that grew as Violet casually listed off all of the sordid acts she was willing to do for him. He pulled out a wad that looked to be about 1500 pokedollars and offered it to her. “Okay, I want everything,” he said.

She took the money and tilted her head towards the beach house, indicating that he should follow her inside. Violet’s skirt swirled around her as she turned, the hem rising high enough to give the young man a glimpse of bare skin. She didn’t wear panties, despite the shortness of her skirt; peeks were free, and she didn’t mind giving them out.

The moment they were in the privacy of Violet’s house, the trainer began to unbuckle his pants. Violet put one finger on her chin and watched him with amusement. His eagerness was cute in its own way, but he was getting a little ahead of himself now.

“Hey, before we get into it, why don’t you tell me which pokemon you wanted to join us?”

The trainer’s pants were forming a tent pole when Violet stopped him. “O-oh, right. Sorry. I’m just a little excited. I’ve never… done something like this.”

“It’s fine, silly,” Violet said. She strolled over the young man and gently rubbed his bulging crotch. “You had something in mind, though, right? You can tell me.”

“You said you had a Zebstrika, right? Could you maybe…” he trailed off, still too shy to to say it straight out.

But he didn’t need to; she knew just how to take care of him. She rubbed him soothingly. When her fingers found his zipper, she pulled it down and slipped her hand inside. The trainer stiffened and sucked in his breath as Violet’s fingers wrapped around his rock hard shaft. She gave it a playful tug before turning and literally leading him around the house by his dick.

“I don’t keep them in pokeballs while we’re at home,” Violet explained. “Zebstrika is out back. He’s not as big a fan of the ocean as the rest of us.”

The electric horse turned to look at the two of them as they stepped into the beach house’s fenced backyard. Violet smiled and approached him, the nervous young man behind her. She let go of the trainer’s dick and leaned up against the Zebstrika, petting his flank.

“Hey boy,” she said softly. “We have a new friend here who wants me to play with you. How does that sound?”

The Zebstrika looked proud and imposing, but he snorted and nuzzled Violet affectionately. Beneath his belly, the horse’s cock was already swelling up until it pointed forward, thick shaft fully erect and head flaring in anticipation. Violet kissed the pokemon on his nose. Then she looked back at the trainer.

“I think that’s a yes. What would you like us to do for you? You can use naughty words, I’m an adult!”

The man’s shyness was fading quickly. His prick was sticking out of his pants and he was jerking it slowly while he watched Violet cuddle her pokemon. “Can I fuck you while you suck him off?”

Violet’s lips curled up in amusement. He was starting to come out of his shell; a prelude to cumming inside her, she thought. She kissed her Zebstrika again, letting her lips linger for a moment, before pulling away from him. “We can do that!”

She left the two boys to get to know each other better as she skipped back into the beach house. When she returned, she was carrying several soft, colorful pillows, which she unceremoniously dumped in a pile beneath the Zebstrika. Then, winking at the young man, she sat down, back propped up by the pillow pile and legs spread wide open. The Zebstrika’s penis wavered tantalizingly just above her face. She reached up and began to stroke it slowly; the pokemon whinnied and stomped one hoof.

The trainer was watching them so intently now that he’d forgotten what he was doing; his hand hung slack on his own erect cock. Violet licked her lips and, with her free hand, pulled her skirt up, revealing her bare pussy to him. The invitation was enough to snap him back back to his senses; he fell to his knees and scooted up between her legs, prick still in hand. Violet reached out and took his hand in hers, helping him to guide him towards her tight, wet slit.

“Which one of you do you think will cum first?” Violet asked sweetly, ending the question with a quick lick at the Zebstrika’s shaft.

Considering his obvious inexperience, it would have almost certainly been the man. But Violet knew a few tricks that always got her Zebstrika to shoot off quick. She put those tricks to use now, squeezing and stroking his shaft in just the way she knew he liked it, licking and kissing his dick, dragging her tongue across all of his most sensitive spots. He would hold out - but not for long.

But the entire time she kept her eyes locked on the trainer kneeling between her knees. She pulled her top up, letting her tits bounce free, and winked at him each time the Zebstrika shivered with pleasure. He leaned closer, his eyes wide open, completely absorbed in the sex act Violet was performing on her horse just inches from him.

The tip of his cock grazed against Violet’s pussy, and the girl spread her lips wide with two fingers, inviting him in. He thrust his hips, slid himself into her tight, wet confines, and then instinct took over. He grabbed Violet’s hips, pushed them even further apart, and then began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking her with quick, deep strokes. As his cock plunged into her, harder and faster, the head of his cock rubbing her sensitive inner walls, Violet played with herself; her fingers rubbed up and down her wide-spread labia and up towards the hood of her clit, where they pressed down and rubbed in small circles.

“Don’t cum too fast,” Violet teased him, her pussy squeezing down around his cock as it slammed into her. “You don’t wanna lose it before my horsie blows all over me, do you?”

She practically felt his dick swell larger in response to her dirty talk, and for a moment she thought she may have actually pushed him over the edge. But somehow he held back, and she smiled. Her bare tits jiggled and her fingers rubbed around her clit, and then she saw it - that adorable look of ecstasy written across the young man’s face, that look she never forgot. Now was the time.

Still looking him straight in the eye, Violet closed her lips around the side of the Zebstrika’s cock and gave it a gentle suck. At the same time her tongue darted forward, pressing against her pokemon’s shaft, and she squeezed his cock urgently. It took only seconds for the horse to go wild with lust. He stamped his feet, and his cock pulsed erotically against Violet’s lips. Just before he popped, the girl leaned back further into the pillow pile and pulled his cock around so that the flared head was pointing straight at her tits.

No sooner had she gotten the beast’s member in position than he shot a massive load all over her. Gooey cum impacted against her bare chest, splattering her breasts and running in a thick river between them. But it didn’t stop there; thick ropes of the stuff splashed upward, hitting Violet square in the face. Not missing a beat, Violet’s free hand jerked him, milking every last drop that she could, and the Zebstrika had quite a lot to give her. It kept coming, a shower of hot, sticky pokemon cum, completely dousing her.

Upon seeing the horse dumping his load onto the girl, the young trainer’s thrusts hit a frenzied pace. He was panting now, his dick throbbing inside Violet’s tight pussy, but by some miracle he outlasted them both - Violet’s fingers rubbing mercilessly against her clit and the look of unadulterated passion on the young man’s face brought Violet to orgasm next. She gasped, swallowing a mouthful of cum, and fingered her clit harder, as waves of tingling bliss spread throughout her body from head to toe. Her pussy clenched, spasmed, squeezed rhythmically around the young man’s thrusting dick, and at last he grunted and slammed himself in to the hilt. His body shook and then Violet felt a warm rush spread through her lower body as he began to pump her full of cum. Violet thrilled at the feeling of both spurting cocks and welcomed everything they had to give her.

The young man’s climax finished first. Then the Zebstrika pumped one last spurt of cum onto her belly; and last, Violet’s orgasm began to ebb until it faded entirely. The three of them lay there, panting, Violet a sticky white mess.

“Not everyone makes me cum,” Violet said between heavy breaths. She wasn’t flattering him, it was the truth.

“Wow,” was all he could muster.

“Hey, gimme your cell phone,” Violet said suddenly, sitting up and leaning forward. Caught off guard, the young man fumbled in his pants pocket until he found his phone, then handed it to Violet - carefully. She flipped it open, found the camera, and then turned the lens around towards her. Holding it out at arm’s length, she made a peace sign and snapped a picture of herself. Then she handed it back to the young man with a smile. “Something to remember me by.”

She was sure he’d masturbate furiously to it for weeks to come. And she was also sure that she’d won over another repeat customer.


	3. And Vaporeon Too

Violet stretched her legs and propped up her head to get a better look at the girl who was lying on the floor just a few feet from her. She had close-cropped brown hair and wore a short pleated skirt and a button-down blouse. Or rather, she half wore them; the skirt had been flipped up over her waist and her shirt lay unbuttoned and open, exposing her small but perky breasts. Those modest little breasts of hers heaved with each breath she took, and her mouth was open in an ‘O’; from it came a series of moans that were so passionate they could have almost been sobs, although she was most definitely enjoying herself, because between the girl’s legs was Violet’s Vaporeon.

The young girl had approached her furtively, and with a delicate shyness that Violet found to be quite a turn-on, had said she’d heard there were pokemon here that she could ‘enjoy.’ Violet had told her that she’d heard right, and when she mentioned that she had a Vaporeon, the girl had jumped as though she’d been startled. “I want that one!” she’d exclaimed, as though she were picking out candy in a sweet shop. She was so endearing that Violet had given her a discount off of the usual price.

She didn’t seem to be interested in other girls as far as Violet could tell. That was fine; her usual customers were men, but plenty of women came by too, and they were welcome to help themselves to any of Violet’s team as they wished. Most of them wanted Violet, too, of course. But not this one, which was a shame, since she seemed so sweet and innocent that Violet wanted to pounce on her and kiss her all over - ALL over.

Instead she settled for watching. For the moment.

Her Vaporeon was more than eager to please; his cock had been poking out of his sheath the moment the girl had followed Violet into the beach house. He’d jumped up on her like an excited puppy, paws planting on her legs and threatening to pull down her pleated skirt, and Violet had to scold him to mind his manners.

Clearly inexperienced in these matters, the girl needed a little bit of prompting to get things going, so Violet asked her how she wanted it. Cheeks flushed crimson, the girl had said she wanted the Vaporeon to do it missionary, “so I can see his face.” She’d practically melted of embarrassment upon saying it; Violet had reassured her that it was fine.

So the girl had lain down on her back and, after shooting a nervous glance at Violet, spread her legs. The Vaporeon set about her without delay, thrusting his head between her legs and expertly pushing the girl’s white cotton undies aside with his muzzle so that he could taste her sweet slit with his tongue. She’d cried out, writhed her body in pleasure, and put both hands on the pokemon’s head, pushing him away from her and pulling him closer seemingly at the same time.

Lying down nearby, Violet had watched the show unfold with unconcealed interest. She knew first-hand the heights of passion her Vaporeon could bring a girl to with his tongue. After she’d watched them play for a few minutes, Violet called out, suggesting that the girl get a little bit more comfortable by unbuttoning her shirt. The girl looked over at her with glassy-eyed hesitance, but in the end she’d complied.

Once the girl’s shirt lay open, Violet gave a little whistle, and her Vaporeon jumped up excitedly, cock waving beneath his belly and feminine juices glistening on his muzzle. Then he’d hopped up on the girl, his paws on either side of her and the tip of his member pressing against her entrance. Her glassy eyes half-lidded, the girl had spread her legs wider and then reached between them to spread her labia. Barking happily, the Vaporeon had thrust his hips and slammed his dick into the girl in one go. Her body went livid beneath the pokemon, her back arched, chest heaving upwards, and then she was moaning as he began to fuck her rapidly.

Violet watched them from a few feet away, a tingling lust growing between her own legs. One hand, the one that was not propping up her head, drifted its way down her body until she was rubbing herself absentmindedly while she watched her Vaporeon hump the young girl with all the ardor he could muster. The girl looked so pretty beneath the horny beast, so tantalizing. Violet scooted closer, then closer again, until she was lying right next to the couple.

Perhaps the girl was straight. But lust addled the mind, clouded it, and once one had descended to the depths of passion, it was difficult to turn down further pleasures, no matter the source. Slowly, and as if it were the most casual thing in the world, Violet reached out and caressed the girl’s bare breast, her fingers playing over one hardened pink nipple. The girl gasped in surprise at the unexpected touch, her eyes shooting wide open, and a shudder ran through her body. She was too overwhelmed to think clearly now, and whatever her orientation had been previously, now she submitted wholly to Violet’s touch.

“He’s good, huh?” Violet whispered. She cuddled up next to the girl so that she could feel her body quiver each time the Vaporeon fucked into her. Rubbing and pinching the girl’s nipples, Violet leaned in closer, kissed the girl’s cheek lightly, then again, and finally a teasing little lick. Her skin was hot silk, and she gasped at each new sensation. When Violet’s fingers made a trail down the girl’s bare body and began to rub her clit while the pokemon fucked her, she finally hit her limit. She threw her head back, cried out, and began to climax.

The girl’s orgasmic spasms sent Violet’s Vaporeon off the deep end himself. His thrusts came harder and faster, and he panted desperately. Violet rubbed the girl’s clit, but let her fingers wander ever so slightly towards the animal’s cock as it thrust in and out. Soon, soon…

Tail sticking straight up, the Vaporeon plunged his dick all the way into the girl and then held it there triumphantly. Violet’s busy fingers felt him swelling up inside of her, his knot tying them together while he pumped her womb full of warm pokemon cum. The girl wailed anew, her body shivering and shaking with delight, and her orgasm redoubled in strength. Violet pleasured them both with glee, reveling at the feeling of the girl’s pussy clamping down rhythmically around her pokemon’s knot, and at the subtle bugling and swelling of the Vaporeon’s member each time he dumped the sticky contents of his balls inside of her. Pressing up against the girl, Violet kissed and licked her cheek and neck and fingered the both of them, prolonging both of their orgasms as long as she could.

“H-he’s still cumming,” the girl gasped, finally finding her voice.

Violet smirked mischievously. “You’ll be tied together like that for a little while now,” she said.

The thought triggered another ripple of pleasure to shiver through the girl’s body. All reluctance gone now, she turned to look at Violet, her mouth hanging open and her tongue temptingly close. “Keep rubbing me, I’m going to cum again,” she whispered.

Pressing her lips to the girl’s and sliding her tongue inside her mouth, Violet’s fingers continued to do just that.


	4. Furfrou's Training

“Oh, my cousin is a pokemon groomer,” the girl had said. She’d adjusted her bathing suit absentmindedly, oblivious to Violet’s furtive gaze. “She knows a breeder that brings their Furfrou in regularly. If you wanted one, I could probably work something out and let you know, yeah?”

Violet had been pondering the long-furred canines for a while, and when opportunity knocked, she jumped at the chance. The breeder had called on her several days later, and Violet had told her exactly what she wanted. “A male,” she’d said. “Big and strong, one that likes to play a little rough, but does what he’s told.” He could have added on that she wanted one with a big cock, but she didn’t know the breeder that well.

Before long, Violet had a welcome new addition to her team.

She got along splendidly with her new Furfrou, mostly because she showered the vain creature with constant pampering and affection. He would sit with his legs folded carefully underneath him and his head held high while Violet stroked and brushed his fur until it shone with a sparkly sheen.

He liked berries, too. Violet made a game of it; she would place a berry between her lips and lean forward, winking slyly at the Furfrou. The pokemon would pluck it from her - carefully - and she would reward him with a kiss on the nose and a scratch behind the ear.

One day, Violet sat down on one of her deck chair and whistled, calling her Furfrou over to her. When he came, she spread her legs and lifted her skirt, presenting her bare pussy. Taking a berry and squeezing it between her fingers, she gently dabbed her pink folds with its juices. Uncertain, the Furfrou looked from her pussy to her eyes and then back down again.

“Lick it up and there will be more,” Violet told him sweetly.

Sticking his muzzle between the girl’s legs, the Furfrou lapped at her tentatively. His tongue was nice and warm, and Violet felt her skin prickle when she felt it touch her sensitive sex. The pokemon licked her again, harder this time, his tongue lapping up the berry juice along with her own juices. Violet wiggled her hips and giggled at him. When he had cleaned her pussy completely, she brought out several berries and squeezed them as well. Thick berry juice dripped down onto her crotch, trickled between her tender folds. Losing himself in the sweetness of it, the Furfrou began to lick her with gusto.

“Mmm, good doggie,” Violet purred. Each time the pokemon had lapped up all of the juices, she squeezed out some more, coaxing him into pleasuring her in exchange for the delicious treats. The girl’s toes curled, and she lifted her legs up in the air, spreading them wide. She gyrated her hips slowly, pushing her pelvis up against the Furfrou’s muzzle, urging him to dig his tongue deep into her slit. She was so close to cumming now. Just a little more… more…

The animal’s tongue pressed deep into her pussy, questing for more sweet juices, hers and the berry’s. Without warning, he pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. Violet’s back arched and her head rolled back. She moaned and pumped her hips forward, and a spasm wracked her body. Suddenly she was cumming, sweet feminine juices flowing out of her pussy and onto the hungry Furfrou’s relentlessly licking tongue. Her inner walls clenched and relaxed, clenched and relaxed, her body going rigid as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. She reached out blindly, burying her juice-soaked fingers in the Furfrou’s long fur, staining it red. He didn’t seem likely to stop licking her sex any time soon, but Violet held him tight anyway, wringing every last bit of pleasure she could out of her furry new friend.

“Good boy,” she gasped. “Such a good boy, lick up all the juices!” The berries were forgotten, but juices she had plenty, and the Furfrou apparently found them just as enticing. She squirted slick liquids all over his muzzle and straight into his mouth, a shudder running through her body each time. The Furfrou’s tail wagged in excitement, and he licked and slurped and rubbed against his trainer, and still she came.

Until finally, finally, the intense feelings of orgasm began to fade, and Violet’s body went slack. She breathed heavily as the dog cleaned the last of the sweet juices from her slit and inner thighs, replacing them with the wetness of his saliva. Then the greedy pokemon turned his attention to her fingers as she lazily dangled them out for him; his tongue swirled around each digit, licking up every last remnant of berry juice.

“Gosh, that was wonderful,” Violet said, smiling and closing her eyes. Her new Furfrou was such an easy boy to please, so easily baited into pleasing her. How she loved him so.

Next time, she thought to herself, she would teach her wonderful four-legged friend to mount her.


	5. Gardevoir Party

She was naked; or at least, she wasn’t wearing anything that mattered. Actually she was still wearing her choker, her sleeves and her thigh-high leggings, and a pair of clip-on Espeon ears. A forked tailplug stuck up her ass completed the lewd cosplay ensemble. Other than that, though, she was completely naked: her breasts and her sex were bare for everyone to see.

And there were quite a lot of people watching. Violet was kneeling in front of a group of half a dozen men, sharing the center of attention with a timid Gardevoir. The pokemon knelt beside her, close enough so that their shoulders touched, and Violet was holding the Gardevoir’s slender hands in hers.

Usually she only did these sorts of things at her beach house. Sometimes she made an exception.

The room was dark, save for a circle of light fixated on the two females huddling together, but she was sure that all of the onlookers were either pleasuring themselves or on the verge of doing so. They watched silently. Nobody gave her any commands. She knew what to do.

Violet rubbed the back of the Gardevoir’s hands in slow, sensuous circles. The pokemon looked up at her, gossamer green hair hanging down in a wedge between the female’s wide, red eyes. Her mouth hung open in a small O, and she blinked demurely. Violet didn’t know whose pokemon she was, or if she knew what was expected of her. But she seemed to wait submissively for Violet’s lead.

The hint of a smile spread across Violet’s face, and she leaned in to kiss the Gardevoir. Their lips met, Violet’s pressing down aggressively against the pokemon’s as she slipped her tongue into the shy female’s mouth. The Gardevoir’s eyes opened wider, and her body stiffened in response to Violet’s wet, probing tongue kiss. That was fine; Violet didn’t mind putting in a little effort to get the thing all hot and bothered. She kissed harder, deeper, tongue probing the insides of the Gardevoir’s mouth, rubbing against the pokemon’s tongue, pushing it up and side to side as if trying to rouse it to life.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around the Gardevoir, pulling the pokemon closer to her. The Gardevoir jumped as if startled when the red sensory disc sticking out of her chest slid between Violet’s breasts. Opening one eye, Violet gave her partner a sly look; she moved her chest up and down slightly, rubbing the sensitive sensory disc between her tits, letting the soft pillows squeeze intimately around it. The Gardevoir’s breath quickened, and her tongue twitched against Violet’s.

This was Violet’s first time with a Gardevoir, or any pokemon from the Ralts line for that matter, but their sensory discs seemed to be sensitive zones. Useful information, she thought to herself.

“Mmmmm,” Violet moaned into the Gardevoir’s mouth. She leaned forward, pushing the Gardevoir back a bit, and opened her mouth so that the spectators could clearly see her tongue working its way into the overwhelmed pokemon’s mouth. The erotic sound of wet, sloppy kissing filled the room. It was accompanied by a subtle rustling of fabric and the telltale sound of hands jerking frantically up and down cocks. The voyeurs were enjoying the show.

But Violet wanted to get them really worked up. She pushed the Gardevoir down until the pokemon was laying on her back, following her with lips locked the entire time. When she was down, and Violet lay beside her, the trainer let one hand wander down the shapely contours of the creature’s body, flicking aside the flowing white dress that obscured vision of her nethers. The Gardevoir had her legs shut tightly, but Violet pried her fingers between the pokemon’s soft flesh and pushed them apart so that her pink slit was visible. She kissed the Gardevoir harder, more passionately, rubbing her tongue along the warm insides of the female’s mouth, as she slipped two fingers into her pussy.

The Gardevoir’s body quivered, and she tried to shut her legs again, but Violet moaned “Mmm-mm,” and pushed them wide open again. She fingered the pokemon aggressively, sinking her fingers in all the way to the knuckle and then pumping them in and out at a frenzied pace. The Gardevoir panted into Violet’s mouth, her body responding to the stimulation even if she was too shy to actively participate. As her lust grew, her legs began to spread wider, until she was brazenly displaying herself for the onlookers.

Violet giggled triumphantly, then broke off her oral assault. The Gardevoir’s mouth hung wide open, tongue hanging out and saliva dripping down her chin, and she gasped at the sudden vacany. Turning her head to look out at the shadowy figures masturbating to her show, Violet arched her own legs, gave them a look at the glistening wet pussy and the tailplug shoved up her ass. “Meow,” she moaned, and began to gyrate her pelvis in time with the fingers she was plunging in and out of the Gardevoir’s pussy.

The Gardevoir’s climax came suddenly and violently. Her pussy clamped down hard around Violet’s fingers, and the pokemon’s entire body went rigid. She arched her back, pushing her red disc up into the air, and let out a high-pitched squeal of pleasure. Then her whole body began to shake and spasm, her inner muscles sucking rhythmically at Violet’s fingers as they continued to fuck in and out of the tight, wet hole.

“Ooooh, good girl,” Violet purred. “Let all these men see you cum hard!”

Eyes rolling back in her head and mouth hanging agape, the Gardevoir did just that. She let out another high-pitched cry when Violet leaned forward and put her mouth directly on the pokemon’s red sensory disc, kissing and sucking at it and rubbing it with her tongue. The Gardevoir’s orgasm redoubled itself, and her body jerked violently. A spray of slick feminine juices gushed out of her pussy and around Violet’s fingers.

The onlookers leaned in closer, their hands shadowy blurs on their rock hard cocks. One of them stood, staggered closer while jerking himself off. He came with a low grunt, spunk shooting into the ring of light and splattering onto the Gardevoir’s exposed body. The first spurt hit her belly and began to drip down; the second one hit Violet’s hand and the pokemon’s pelvis. Then another of the men stood, and another, and soon all of them were standing around the two naked females and letting loose their loads. Torrents of thick gooey jizz flew at them from all around. It hit the Gardevoir right in the face, shot into her open mouth where she swallowed the salty load reflexively. Some of it landed on Violet’s face, and the pokemon’s red sensory disc as well; Violet let her mouth roam, licking up all of the spilled cum that she could. Another load spattered against Violet’s ass, and yet another was aimed right between her arched legs; a glaze of warm cum coated her tight little pussy.

By the time the Gardevoir’s intense orgasm began to ebb, both females were practically covered head to toe with a mess of gooey cum. Violet licked it up, collected it on her fingers and shoveled it into the Gardevoir’s overstimulated pussy. “You’ll be begging for them to give you the next load directly,” Violet said to the Gardevoir, but the pokemon’s powerful climax had rendered her nearly comatose by this point.

When the pokemon’s body finally went slack and she stared straight up at the ceiling, eyes blank, Violet finally pulled away with her. The Gardevoir had been more than satisfied, but Violet herself was not. The trainer arched her back and climbed onto her hands and knees, her furry clip-on ears and her purple tail dripping with cum just like the rest of her nearly-naked body. She looked back over her shoulder and wiggled her butt enticingly.

“So,” she purred at them, “who’s going to be the first one to get themselves hard again and fuck a slutty little Espeon?” And afterwards I’ll get them all to gangbang this cute little thing together, Violet thought to herself, glancing down at the Gardevoir.

This little gathering was getting to be so fun that she would have done it for free. But getting paid was nice too.


	6. Visit From Houndoom

The sand felt good beneath Violet’s palms and knees. It was soft and cushiony. Warmth absorbed over the course of a sunny summer day radiated up from it and into her extremities. This was much more enjoyable than the hard floors of her beach house.

It was much less private, too, but then that was part of the fun. It was already late in the day, and the bright afternoon light was fading into a red-soaked evening. Tourists rarely wandered onto her beach this late in the day; there were more public spots further down the beach.

Had anyone wandered by, however, they’d have been treated to the sight of Violet on her hands and knees, shirt pulled up so that her tits hung down and skirt bunched up around her tummy. A man stood in front of her holding a leash that was clipped to Violet’s choker. But most surprising at all would have been the sight of a very large and very fierce Houndoom mounting the girl from behind.

Had anyone wandered by, they would have been free to watch. But for better or worse, it was just the three of them out there on the beach.

“Ooh, he’s really excited today, huh?” Violet said, looking up at the man holding her leash. They were repeat customers, him and his Houndoom both. The trainer had specifics tastes; he liked to watch and to call the shots, but he never participated directly. The leash was new, but when he’d held it up in his hands and shot Violet a questioning gaze, she’d smiled coyly at him and nodded her consent.

The Houndoom was much less complex; he had a huge dick and he loved to stick it into anything his trainer allowed him to, which fairly often was Violet. It had been some time since their last visit, and the poor beast must have been really pent up. His thick red cock had been practically dripping pre-cum when he’d lept up onto Violet and wrapped his paws around her possessively. His weight and power bore down on her frame, and she wiggled enticingly beneath him.

The Houndoom’s trainer gave a nod to the pokemon. They acted simultaneously, the dog found Violet’s tight slight and pounded his cock into her, while at the same time the man yanked the leash tight in his fist. Violet’s head snapped up, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. “Oh fuck!” she gasped. The Houndoom was very well hung, and although she was used to taking it, the double stimulation of its entire length slamming into her sensitive pussy at the same time the leash pulled her collar tight around her neck took her by surprise.

Before she could fully recover from the shock, the Houndoom was off. His hips were a blur as he pumped his huge canine dick into Violet over and over again, the tip pressing against the back of her pussy each time before sliding back out again. Violet moaned and arched her back beneath the beast, sticking her ass out against his savage humping. She felt the weight of his paw on her shoulder; it forced her down until her cheek lay against the sandy beach and her ass stuck high up into the air. The dominant pokemon growled, barked, and lay into her with all of the force he could muster.

“Nnnnng,” Violet moaned. “F-fuck, he’s REALLY excited! Ahh!”

The trainer smiled and tugged on the leash again. “You’re his favorite mate,” he told her.

“Mmmm, good doggie,” Violet said. The Houndoom slammed his cock into her, driving her harder against the sandy beach. “Come on boy, fuck me hard!”

She could feel the intense heat wafting off of the Houndoom’s body; Fire pokemon were always hot, but she knew from experience that his internal temperature tend to rise as he neared his orgasm. The stiff red rod he was thrusting in and out of her felt incredibly hot now, hot enough to make her sensitive insides tingle with delight. She moaned and mewled and wiggled her ass against him, bringing him closer and closer.

“Blow it in me,” she cooed at him, her pussy squeezing down around his shaft each time it sank balls deep into her.

She felt the dog’s body stiffen, and he slammed his cock into her and held it there. The base began to swell up to obscene proportions; her labia were already stretched wide by his thick girth, and the knot stretched her even more so. It felt so thick and hot and wonderful that, before it had even reached its full size, Violet began to cum. Tremors ran through her body, and her pussy massaged the Houndoom’s knot and shaft forcefully, milking it desperately.

The canine pokemon did not disappoint. Once he was fully tied to the orgasming female, a surge ran through his cock. Violet felt it start as his knot and shoot all the way up his shaft to the tip, and then it shot further, out of the dog’s cock and into her. Hot liquid cum spurted into her, filling what little space was left in her well-stretched tunnel and then flowing into her willing womb. Girl and animal both shivered as one as he pumped his thick seed into her, great torrents of it warming her insides further and heightening the pleasure of her climax. Violet’s pussy spasmed, squeezed, begged for more, and the Houndoom gave it with a howl of release.

“Uhhn… f-fuck… he really built up a lot for me?” Violet said once her orgasm had ebbed. It wasn’t gone completely; small aftershocks of sexual bliss shot through her body sporadically, eliciting soft moans and wiggles. The Houndoom stayed mounted atop her, steam wafting from his mouth as he breathed heavily, his knot tying them together and his cock still dumping a steady stream of cum deep into her nether regions. They would be stuck this way for some time, and Violet’s orgasm would almost certainly persist for the duration.

“We’ll try not to miss so many days in a row next time,” the man said, tugging playfully at Violet’s leash.

“Mmm, I dunno. I think I kind of like him when he’s like this…” Violet said. Her cheek still pressed against the sand, she let one hand snake down her body and between her legs, where she found her clit. The Houndoom’s cock felt massive inside of her, and she could practically it beneath her fingers when she explored herself. Moaning in delight, Violet began to rub her clit - and the dog’s cock inside of her - until another climax overtook her.


	7. Discovering Absol

The trainer was asleep now. He’d been shy, as many of them were, but also very caring and tender, which was less common. Despite the fact that he’d come to her knowing full well that she’d do whatever he wanted - for a price - he’d taken things very slow. Almost too slow, in fact; Violet had sort of wished he’d gone a bit faster and harder. But his tenderness was sweet in its own way, as was the fact that he’d wanted to cuddle afterwards. Violet had very nearly laughed when he’d asked, but she didn’t want to hurt the young man’s feelings. He’d drifted off to sleep while she stroked his hair, and she’d slipped away. He was welcome to rest for as long as he liked.

But Violet was restless and full of mischief. He’d come in with his Absol, although he’d shown no interest in involving the pokemon in their lovemaking. Violet had actually been a little disappointed at that, but now that he was sleeping, surely there would be no harm in a little bit of indulgence. No, surely not.

She’d roused the Absol, rolled it onto its back, noted that it was a female. The pokemon’s white fur was silky smooth, and Violet curled her fingers in it, petting the beautiful creature with enthusiasm. She was the friendly sort, and took to Violet’s attention with vain eagerness; she held her paws up against her fluffy ruff of fur and let the girl rub her belly. Violet smiled and laughed and told the Absol what a pretty girl she was.

It wasn’t long before things moved past innocent petting. Violet was still quite horny, and not in the mood for drawn out foreplay. Her hands moved lower down the Absol’s belly, lower, lower, until her fingers brushed against the pokemon’s fur-lined slit. The pokemon blinked and raised her head questioningly, but Violet was already taking things further. Without a moment’s hesitation, she slipped two fingers into the pokemon’s tight pussy and began to work them in and out.

The Absol let out a soft mewl; her back curled slightly to the side, and her scythed black tail thumped against the wooden floor. Violet licked her lips and pushed the pokemon’s legs wider as she finger-fucked her rapidly. The Absol’s insides were tight and warm, and slick juices began to seep out of her, dampening the fur between her legs. The smell of passion was thick in the air. Violet shoved her fingers in deep and hard, then pulled them out all the way. Moments later, she replaced the fingers with her tongue, diving down between the Absol’s legs and pressing her mouth down hard against the animal’s wet pussy. She tasted tart, and Violet loved the way her labia shivered each time she ran her tongue up and down their length.

The sound of soft whimpers mixed with heavy panting filled the room, and the Absol pawed helplessly at the air above her. Her tail batted against Violet’s chest, and the girl smirked as she licked and kissed the tender spot between the pokemon’s hind legs. “Poor baby,” she cooed, “how long has it been since someone’s taken care of you like this?”

There was a rustling sound from the bedroom, and suddenly the trainer appeared, still stark naked and rubbing sleep from his eyes. His Absol arched her back and turned her head, ebony horn scraping against the floor as she stared at her trainer upside down. Her paws were sticking straight up into the air, claws spread wide, and her hind legs were likewise splayed open. A shock of long white fur fell over one of her eyes; the other was wide open.

Violet raised her head from between the Absol’s legs and lipped juices from her lips. “Oh, hi,” she said innocently.

The shy young trainer looked as though he might pass out again. His disbelieving eyes traveled from his Absol’s face to Violet’s, and then back again. His cheeks were flushed deep crimson. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“I was just playing with your cute little girl here,” Violet said, stating the obvious. “Most of the guys who come here like this kinda stuff. You need to take care of all of your pokemon’s needs, you know? Have you ever thought about…?”

“N-no!” he stammered in protest. “I j-just wanted you!”

The Absol’s juices glistened as Violet brought one finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, you know I charge extra for this sort of stuff, but for your Absol’s sake I think I’m gonna help you out. Come over here, cutie, this will be fun!”

He stood immobile for several beats before he started to move. Her head upturned, his Absol watched him, her chest heaving with passion, as he shuffled closer to the two females. Violet reached out and took his hand. She pulled him down gently so that he was on his knees and began to play with his cock. In spite of his confusion and reluctance, her loving hands caused it to spring back to life in no time.

The Absol lay on her back and watched them through her one uncovered eye. The silky veil of white fur obscured half of her face, but it didn’t hide the need that was written plainly across it. The pokemon’s legs still lay wide open. Violet rubbed her breasts against the young trainer’s shoulder, kissed his cheek, and jerked him off slowly. “I bet you’d love to stick this in something right now,” she whispered in his ear.

A little tug on his cock got him headed in the right direction; stroking and reassuring him, Violet urged him into position between his pokemon’s hind legs. The Absol’s lithe body twisted, her paws playing at the air and her breath ragged. The soft pinkness of her slit was visible beneath her damp fur. The tip of the trainer’s dick hovered just inches from it while Violet stroked his shaft; both of them could feel the heat wafting off of the Absol’s sex.

The young trainer seemed paralyzed by indecision. His body said yes, but he seemed to be too scared to go all the way himself. Violet didn’t mind helping him. Eyes shining with deviant excitement, she brought his cock right up to the Absol’s pussy. Both trainer and pokemon let out a soft cry as they touched intimately. Violet reached down with both hands now, fingers working dexterously to spread the Absol’s folds wide while she gently rubbed the man’s shaft. The two of them were practically aching to feel each other’s embrace now.

“Look how much she wants it,” Violet was whispering. “Her eyes are practically begging for her master’s cock. What a lucky trainer, to have such a beautiful, horny little companion. Won’t you fuck her?”

The head of his cock slipped ever so slowly into the Absol’s warm pussy. Violet rubbed them both, her fingers running from the pokemon’s labia to her trainer’s rigid shaft. She nudged him forward, and another half an inch slid inside. The young trainer and the Absol both stared at each other with smoldering intensity. The pokemon stuck out her arms, kneaded the air.

Something clicked inside the man, and he began to move of his own volition. Violet’s fingers were still wrapped around the base of his cock when he thrust forward, sliding two thirds of his member into the willing pokemon in one go. The Absol shivered, kneaded, whimpered. Violet smiled. She wiggled up closer to the young trainer and did not remove her hand as he began to fuck her with slow, rhythmic strokes. His cock plunged in and out of the pokemon’s tight, wet pussy with increasing speed and strength, until he was laying into her hard.

The young man hadn’t fucked Violet like this; now there was real passion behind him movements. It thrilled Violet to see both him and his pokemon giving into their secret desires, and she was thrilled all the more to have so direct and literal a hand in their lovemaking. She squeezed the trainer’s cock playfully; he gasped and slammed himself all the way into the Absol, so that Violet’s playful fingers were trapped between his loins and the Absol’s burning pussy.

“That’s it,” Violet said excited. “Harder! Harder! Fuck her!”

He moaned and leaned over his Absol, their eyes still locked. Her paws quested upward, lay against his chest and kneaded against him. His hips were moving like a jackhammer now, slamming his cock into her pussy over and over, each impact making veil of silky white fur that had fallen over the Absol’s face flutter. The pokemon’s one visible eye was wide open, and Violet saw her pupil dilate as spasms began to overtake her body. Her trainer’s frenzied thrusting had brought her to an intense orgasm, and she let out a series of strained mewls as her body bucked up against him.

“She’s cumming,” Violet told him, although she was fairly certain he could already feel it - her pussy must have been violently milking his cock at that moment, the same way she was squeezing the base. “Let it all out into her, c’mon!”

The man let out a gasp and his body went rigid. He made several more quick thrusts into the Absol and then stopped, his dick buried very nearly to the hilt. The Absol quivered and climaxed beneath him, her pussy going wild around his length, and at the same time Violet squeezed her fingers and moved up rapidly up and down the little bit of his length that wasn’t inside of her. Violet felt a surge of something pulse up through his cock, and then another, and another, as he pumped his pokemon full of thick, gooey cum. After half a dozen spurts, Violet felt its sticky warmth against her fingers as it leaked out of the Absol’s stuffed slit. She purred and continued to jerk him off into the beautiful creature.

“Tell her how you feel,” Violet said playfully, not yet done meddling with the two of them.

“Absol, I love you,” the young man groaned, and dumped another huge load of human seed into her womb. She kept her kneading paws pressed up against his chest and returned the love with her silent gaze.

While master and pokemon stayed locked together in interspecies bliss, Violet finally extricated her hand from between them. Her fingers were slick with both the Absol’s juices and the man’s cum; she jammed them down underneath her skirt and rubbed the mix against her own dripping wet pussy, bringing herself to a very quick and powerful orgasm. Nothing got her off more than seeing - and helping - deviant love bloom


	8. Teasing Luxray

She had teased the beast mercilessly. It wasn’t hard to do; Luxrays could see through solid objects, and that included clothing. She never wore underwear, but the pokemon’s intense gaze had made her feel naked when he’d fixed it on her. And that, in turn, made her feel very horny. Even as she swished her skirt from side to side, the Luxray must have seen right through the fabric to her dripping wet pussy.

Violet had let him have his fill of her, but now he’d reached his limit. Heavy brow furrowed and chest puffed out proudly, the big Luxray placed one paw firmly on the girl’s chest and pushed her over onto her back. She fell down with a playful squeal. The brunt of the impact was broken by padded cushions, but it was still enough to dishevel her clothing upon landing. Now x-ray vision was hardly necessary; one breast had popped out of her top and her skirt had flipped over in a way that left very little to the imagination. The trainer batted her eyes and spread her legs wide in invitation.

The beast’s barbed cock stood erect beneath his belly; it was thick and red and already dripping thin pre-cum from its tapered tip. Violet gazed at it with hunger. She’d taken barbed cocks before, and loved the intense, rough feeling of them dragging against her tender insides. But none of them had been nearly this big. If the big brute was half as fierce and he looked, she was in for a real treat tonight.

The fact that Violet was clearly willing did not seem to matter one way or the other to the Luxray. He strode towards her, and then stepped onto her, paw resting on her upper chest, his full weight bearing down with it. He was laying claim to her. She gazed up at him, playing the part of the wide-eyed submissive.

“You’ll be gentle with me, right?” she said, knowing that he would not be.

He gave her a stern look. A low growl was building up in the back of his throat, like a wildness that was preparing to unleash itself. It grew louder as the Luxray moved further over her. The pokemon planted his paws on the pillows to either side of Violet’s head; dark, static fur brushed against the inside of Violet’s legs, his bulky body pushing them open even wider. She felt the roughness of his penis rub against her pelvis, and raised herself up against him with a soft moan. There was something kinky about missionary position when your partner was an animal.

The Luxray had no intention of drawing this out; he wanted her body, and he wanted it now. The tip of his dick found her tender entrance and pressed against it urgently. Then he lunged forward, sinking nearly his entire length into her in one savage thrust. Violet gasped and arched her back. Now her eyes really did fly wide open. There was a moment of pain as the Luxray’s barbs dragged roughly inside of her, but the feeling stoked the flames of Violet’s passion into a sudden inferno. Sometimes a little pain was good; it could herald even greater pleasures.

He gave her no time to get used to the intense feeling of friction. Cock bulging and teeth bared, the Luxray began to fuck into her with full force right from the start. Violet’s legs shivered; she raised them up into the air, letting them droop at the knee, as the horny beast ravaged her. Each time his cock slid into her tight pussy, she could feel his barbs prickling at her tender insides. When he pulled back out again those prickles turned into explosions.

Violet was almost embarrassed by the speed at which the feeling brought her to orgasm. Barely a quarter of a minute of brutal pounding had passed when she felt shivers of ecstasy pour through her body, and then she was shaking and squirming beneath the Luxray, grinding against him and cumming hard. Her pussy clamped down around the barbed cock, each drag of the barbs making her moan or squeal or spasm anew with bliss.

Stars swirling in her eyes, the trainer reached up to cup the Luxray’s face, but he was having none of it. One heavy paw landed on her wrist, slammed her arm back down into the cushions, pinned it there. Violet surrendered herself to him completely, allowing him to take his way with her however he pleased and for as long as he pleased.

The Luxray’s tail swished through the air like a knife. His pace increased slowly until he fucked her with a feral frenzy; his pointy teeth glistened as he growled each time he buried his cock inside of her shaking body, and arcs of electricity jumped from the points of his thick, furry mane. She could feel them now, little jolts against the body, in her pussy, the flurry of their rough sexual liaison building up static electricity between them. Each time she felt a little prick of energy surge through her, her body stiffened and her orgasm redoubled itself. In this state of heightened bliss, every sensation seemed to be magnified.

She had no idea how long the Luxray fucked her; all notion of time had faded into the darkness as lights danced in her eyes and in her loins. To her it seemed a very long time, and she never wanted it to end. The constancy of her powerful orgasm, however, finally took a toll on the virile male pokemon. His thrusts slowed, but became even more savage. The growl in the back of his throat had practically become a roar by now, and when he slammed his barbed cock all the way in to the hilt, he really did puff out his chest and roar in triumph.

Violet felt his length swell up inside of her, even as her pussy squeezed down around it, and then there was a blast of warmth. The Luxray gave one more thrust for good measure, the tip of his cock practically pressing up against Violet’s cervix, as he blasted a load of pokemon cum into the willing girl’s womb. She shuddered and came harder, the Luxray’s huge weight pressing her down, her arm still pinned beneath his powerful paw. What felt like it must have been gallons of semen pumped into her, again and again, powerful blasts splattering against her tight insides.

When the Luxray had finally drained the entirety of his balls into her, he withdrew slowly. Violet shivered and moaned the whole time, as his barbs dragged against her inner muscles for the last time. Then he popped out, and Violet’s body went slack. A small river of cum gushed out of her, but she could still feel the satisfying fullness of the rest of the pokemon’s load inside of her. When he at last raised his paw from her wrist and freed her arm, she rubbed her tummy happily.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped. They were the first words she’d managed since the intensity of her orgasm had reduced her voice to whimpers and moans. “That was so good, boy!”

The Luxray huffed and looked away from her. Clearly he was proud of his performance. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to acknowledge the fact that she had given herself as much as he had taken her. His domineering male pride made Violet smirk, although she was careful to hide the expression from him. Next time she would play her helplessness up even more, she thought. Maybe she would pretend to struggle.

She felt one last shiver of pleasure run through her body as her gaze darted beneath the Luxray’s body, to the barbed cock that was retreating back into its sheath. Next time!


	9. Dirty Talk with Vaporeon

“Hey, hey,” Violet said, nudging her Vaporeon repeatedly. “Come on, roll over, I’m horny!”

Her pokemon stretched his legs in a very deliberate manner and then flopped down onto his side. He raised his hind leg up into the air, presenting himself to the horny trainer. Violet reached down and began to rub the pokemon’s sheath with slow, deliberate strokes, until the Vaporeon’s cock began to emerge. A little smile spread across Violet’s face, and she began to rub him faster.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy,” she encouraged the Vaporeon.

Her fingers moved from rubbing his sheath to rubbing his shaft directly. He was fully erect now, and his length felt thick and warm in her hand. Beneath her fluttery skirt, Violet’s pussy burned with wet anticipation at the feel of it. How long had it been since he’d last mounted her from behind and thrust into her with a frantic need born from her constant teasing? Two days, three? Too long.

But right now Violet was in the mood for something different. Once she’d gotten the pokemon nice and hard, she rolled him over even further until he was on his back. Then she slid herself on top of him and pushed her ass back until she felt the firm hardness of his cock poke against her. The Vaporeon looked up at her expectantly, his front paws folded in the air. He wiggled slightly; it was that same frantic need for her, only this time Violet was in control.

Her breasts very nearly popped out of the tight constraints of her shirt when she leaned low over the animal and placed her hands on his chest. His hide was rubbery and cool to the touch, and always had the hint of moisture to it, like morning dew. She traced her fingers down his body, rocking her hips back against his loins as she did so. When her fingers reached her crotch, she raised herself up slightly, grasped the Vaporeon’s cock, and positioned the tip of it right against her tender pink slit. When she sat down on him again, he slid into her, and they both shivered with delight.

Violet rode her pokemon cowgirl, bouncing up and down on his dick with short little movements. The Vaporeon pushed out his chest and pawed at the air; his finned tail thrashed around behind her, raising up all the way to slap against her butt. She giggled and humped him faster. The walls of her pussy squeezed down around his length each time she fell down on top of him, and he whined each time she pulled herself off of him again - but only for a moment, until she slammed her hips back down.

The sounds of wet friction filled the air as their sexes ground together intimately. She leaked her juices all over his loins; he shot small spurts of his into her. Violet sat up straight, hands folded between her legs, as she bounced on top of him - harder, faster, her movements becoming shorter and more forceful. She began to moan as well, the noises of her building pleasure mixing with his whines. “Uhnn, uhnn, good boy, give it to me,” she whispered beneath her ragged breath. “Give it to mommy, that’s right. Are you gonna cum? You better cum quick!”

The pokemon yipped and batted his tail against her playfully. He lay submissively beneath his horny trainer, but as her movements became more wild and her moans became louder, he started to buck his hips upward into her each time she slammed herself down on him. His long, thick cock pushed deep into her tight tunnel, and her walls rubbed along his shaft in turn. She could feel him swelling even larger inside of her and knew his climax was coming. Laughing giddily, she pushed her pussy down against him and held it there, gyrating her hips instead of bouncing, leaving his cock fully enveloped by her pink slit. The base of his shaft began to swell up, tying the two of them together. The feel of the expanding bulge was incredibly, and Violet began to rub herself with two fingers, stimulating herself and her animal partner at the same time.

“Do it, cum hard!” Violet gasped.

He did just that. She felt his penis jerk inside of her, felt a surge run up from his knot and through his shaft. The Vaporeon’s tail slapped against her back again, hard enough to sting slightly, and then she felt him explode inside of her. Several powerful bursts of hot, thick pokemon cum were deposited straight into her. Violet’s body stiffened at the feeling of it; the tactile feeling of his orgasm pushed her over the edge, and within moments her own body was tingling and surging with pleasure. Her pussy squeezed down desperately around him, begging to receive more of his seed, and he gave it to her.

“Uhnnng, yeah, just like that, let it all out into me!” she moaned, fingers working furiously along her clit and her well-spread labia. She could feel the warmth of his sperm seeping into her womb, filling her up, extending and amplifying her own orgasm. They thrashed and spasmed and came hard together.

When it was over her body went slack, and she sat on top of him, exhausted. He lay beneath her, a look of smug contentment on his face, tail swishing from side to side lazily. They’d be tied like this for a little while yet; Violet took the opportunity to lean down and cuddle him.

“Good boy,” she whispered, kissing his dewy hide softly. “I’ve been looking forward to that all day.”


	10. More Milotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On its original blog, this was written in response to a user's question:
> 
> "Can we hear more about you and milotic?"

Violet cocks her head to the side and lays back against her Milotic’s serpentine body. The pokemon curls her finned tail around her trainer possessively, the four fins lying against Violet’s exposed belly. “How about I give everyone a formal introduction to her? That might be nice!”

“I’m probably closer to my Milotic than any of my other pokemon,” she says. “The beach house and Lapras belonged to my family, and I inherited them both years ago. At first it was just me and Lapras here, but this Milotic would come by once in a while to relax on the beach, and eventually she just sort of became part of the team. I never knew her as a Feebas.”

She rubs the pokemon’s smooth, cream-colored skin as she speaks, her fingers tracing long, lazy lines further and further downward. The Milotic shifts her serpentine body, pressing it up against the girl. “She’s naturally really flexible, and she does this super cute thing where she bends herself around so that she can lick her own pussy. Sometimes I’ll just watch her do that while I play with myself, and sometimes I’ll join in and help her. Oh, and she’s a great kisser too, as long as you don’t mind having a mouth full of tongue! She’s got a big, long one, and isn’t too shy about using it!”

“But going back to her pussy…” Violet’s fingers finally find the folds of the pokemon’s sex. She rubs them up and down until the Milotic’s puffy slit begins to flush with arousal. Then she slips one finger inside and pulls the lips apart, exposing her pink insides. “As a species, they’re pretty big. Milotic can take some really huge dicks no problem; Zebstrika can fit the whole thing in there no problem! Annnnd sometimes when she’s really really turned on, she likes me to go wild and push my whole arm in there!

She slips several fingers into the Milotic’s pink pussy and begins to rub her sensitive insides vigorously. “But, her vaginal muscles are reeeeally strong, too. And she’s super sensitive. When she’s with a human, or a smaller pokemon, her pussy can squeeze down super tight! I think she can get even tighter than me, to be honest. So size isn’t a problem for her at all. She’ll take anything and love it!”

The Milotic’s long body begins to gyrate and thrash slightly in time with Violet’s playful fingers. She bends her head around and nuzzles against her trainer; Violet smiles softly and lays a kiss on her cheek. “Good girl, do you like that?” she coos before continuing. “She’s really popular with the boys. After me, she gets the most ‘clients’ out of everyone here at the beach house. Ah, and she’s really good at oral sex, too. I said she wasn’t too shy about using her tongue, remember? She can deep throat a guy and get him off just with her tongue! I’m kind of jealous!”

Slick juices seep from the Milotic’s pussy as Violet’s fingers pump in and out, until she’s practically using her entire hand. The Milotic squirms erotically, her tail swishing about frantically and her head nuzzling against her trainer. Her eyes are shut tight with concentration, and rhythmic spasms run up her body. 

Violet’s words trail off as she puts her full attention into pleasuring the Milotic. She turns her head and presses her lips to the pokemon’s cheek again and again, smothering it with soft kisses. Eyes still closed, the Milotic turns towards her and kisses back. Their tongues entwine; the pokemon’s tongue looks large and powerful compared to Violet’s smaller, daintier tongue, and it pushes past the girl’s, slipping into her mouth. Violet opens her mouth wide and allows the Milotic to ravish the inside of her mouth. 

At the same time, the girl slams her hand deep into the pokemon’s pussy, sending the creature into a fit of erotic spasms and triggering an orgasm that ripples throughout the serpent’s long body from head to tail. Copious amounts of feminine juices begin to pour out of the Milotic’s pussy as her inner muscles contract around Violet’s hand, squeezing them tight; Violet pushes her hand deeper, fingers probing down towards the pokemon’s sensitive inner depths, pushing her deeper into orgasmic bliss. The Milotic coils, writhes, squeezes, and kisses the trainer messily, riding the waves of pleasure until they finally begin to taper off, and her long body goes slack with exhaustion. Her pussy relaxes around Violet’s hand, and her pulls her tongue out of the girl’s mouth, gasping open-mouthed as she tries to catch her breath.

"All good?” Violet asks happily, licking the tart vaginal juices from her dripping hand. The Milotic nods and lays her head down flat on the beach sand in post-orgasmic repose. “Good. Good girl~”

“Anyway, that’s about it. When she’s rested up a bit, I think I know where I want her to stick that long tongue of hers next!” Violet giggles and pets the pokemon. “Buuuut that will have to wait for later, she gets really mellow after she cums. So, that’s all for now!”


	11. Pleasing Arcanine

The big Fire dog was acting like he was king of the world. And why wouldn’t he have been, with two lovely ladies attending to him at that very moment? He lay on his back, hind legs spread, red cock hard and pointing up towards his belly, and panted happily.

It had been love at first sight. The moment Violet had laid her eyes on the pokemon’s stiff member, she’d felt a powerful urge to wrap her hands around it and play with it until it exploded. And so she had done just that, rubbing the Arcanine’s furry belly until he’d flipped over and given her access. Violet had sunk down to her knees and begun to jerk the big dog off with mounting excitement.

She wasn’t alone, however. The trainer had been relaxing on the beach with her Milotic, as she often did. So when the Milotic had butted in next to Violet, the girl had scooted over to make room for her. Then they both set out to pleasure the lucky Arcanine together.

Violet curled the fingers of both hands around the pokemon’s thick red shaft and stroked them up and down. A gleeful smile spread across her face as she felt the shaft throb in her hands. Meanwhile her Milotic dipped her head down and began to lick along the top half, and Violet adjusted the movement of her hands to give her pokemon plenty of room. The Milotic’s long tongue rolled out of her mouth and wrapped around the Arcanine’s length, enveloping it in wet warmth.

“Oooh, good girl,” Violet purred, egging the Milotic on. She slowed her hands, pushing them down to the base of the beast’s cock, and then leaned in to kiss the shaft just beneath the spot where her Milotic was using her tongue. Violet’s tongue couldn’t hope to match her pokemon’s long, serpentine tongue, and so she settled for smaller, slower licks, running up from the base of the cock and up until the two female’s tongues rubbed together intimately.

The Arcanine let out a loud woof of contentment and reached out with his front paws. One landed heavily and dominantly on the back of Violet’s head, pushing her against the cock she was licking, and the other lay against the Milotic’s long body, pressing her closer to him as well. The two girls responded aggressively; Violet squeezed the base of the Arcanine’s dick, and the Milotic opening her mouth wide and slammed it down, taking half of its length down her throat without so much as blinking.

“Mmm, fuck him with your mouth,” Violet moaned, enjoying her front row seat to the lewd display of thick red Arcanine cock being pushed up into her Milotic’s throat. The female pokemon began to do just that, pumping her head up and down, swallowing more and more of the Arcanine’s shaft; the big furry dog responded by thrusting his hips upward against her, until she had practically the entire thing stuffed in her mouth. Violet went between the two of them, kissing and rubbing what little of the Arcanine’s cock she could get to and softly massaging his furry balls, then stroking her Milotic’s neck and kissing the female’s cheek as she deepthroated the huge cock, milking it desperately within the tight, wet confines of her mouth.

The Arcanine’s humping became more erratic, and his knot began to swell up beneath Violet’s fingers. She giggled in delight and made an ‘O’ with her fingers just beneath the bulb; when it had expanded fully, she squeezed down mercilessly. A jolt went through the big dog’s body, and he let out a loud bark. Moments later Violet felt a surge rocket up through his dick as she squeezed him, and then another, and she knew that he was cumming. Her Milotic let out a soft noise and slammed her mouth all the way down, lips pressing against the Arcanine’s knot. She held herself, squeezing his shaft with her throat while Violet squeezed just beneath the knot with her fingers. 

The big male shuddered beneath the double assault and pumped buckets of cum directly into the Milotic’s tummy. Finally, it became too much even for her, and each throb that Violet felt run through his dick was followed by a gush of cum escaping from the Milotic’s stuffed mouth. Thick, gooey white seed dripped down around Violet’s fingers, and the trainer leaned in to lick it all up. It tasted warm and spicy, and the smell of it made her feel light-headed.

Finally, the Arcanine’s orgasm subsided. The Milotic nursed his cock for several moments before she slowly withdrew, his long shaft sliding out of her throat one inch at a time. Finally the pokemon pulled herself all the way off; she gasped for air, cum dripping out of her mouth and down her serpentine neck. Violet let go of the Arcanine’s knot and reached out to grab the Milotic’s long pink fins. She pulled the panting pokemon down and kissed her open-mouthed. The Milotic responded by shoving her tongue into Violet’s mouth, shoveling in a large gooey dollop of Arcanine cum along with it. Violet kissed back and swallowed the second-hand load with a moan.

When the kiss was done, Violet wiped the last bits of escaped cum from her lips and turned back to the Arcanine. He was still lying there, cock glistening with saliva but still sticking up proudly. Violet reached out and caressed the dog’s knot, and a shudder ran through his body.

“I hope you’re not done with that thing just yet,” she said to him. 

There were, after all, still two very horny ladies waiting to ride it.


	12. One Step Further with Furfrou

Violet was getting along well with her Furfrou. Very, very well.

She’d made the games with the berry juice a routine. She persuaded the pokemon into licking it up from all manner of different parts of her body. She placed berries between her lips and letting him carefully pry it loose, which more often than not led to some amorous tongue play between the two of them. Eventually, the juice was no longer necessary; her Furfrou developed a taste for her pussy directly, and would eagerly stick his tongue between either pair of lips - the ones on her face or the ones between her legs - whenever Violet offered them.

In fact, he’d gotten downright pushy about it recently. She’d be lying on the beach enjoying the day when the Furfrou would sneak up and beg for a lick - or, if she was napping, he’d just help himself. Violet rarely dissuaded him; if anything, she encouraged his behavior. She’d even let him sneak under the table once while she’d been entertaining company; her friend had been none the wiser as the dog had licked her to a quiet orgasm right there.

But today was the day she’d decided they’d take things further. When her Furfou padded over to her, she lay back in her chair and spread her legs, giving him a little glimpse up her skirt. The dog’s shaggy white tail perked straight up, and he went to push his muzzle up beneath it. But as he approached, Violet stopped him by reaching out with one leg and pushing it playfully against his shoulder. The Furfrou pushed back, straining to reach her pussy. Violet laughed at his eagerness, but would not let him reach her bare slit.

“No, boy,” she said sweetly. “I have something else in mind today, okay?”

She drew her leg back and rolled out of her chair on one motion that left her on her hands and knees before him. The canine shot forward, and this time Violet let him push his nose up under her skirt and run his long tongue along her pussy. She wiggled her hips and pushed back against him. Oh, but he was good with that tongue of his! It lathered up her labia and flicked against her clit, making her gasp and moan with pleasure. Then it pushed its way inside, just a bit so that he could get a taste of her sweet feminine juices.

“Fuck,” Violet whispered to herself. She bit her lip. “Ooh, fuck fuck fuck, that’s good. Uhnn!”

She’d have let him lick her all day, and cum a dozen times. But she wanted more than just his tongue; she wanted everything. Violet let the Furfrou lap at her sex until she was nearly on the edge. Then she’d pulled away from him. The pokemon whined in frustration, but the trainer stopped him.

“No more tongue,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. “Come on, boy, I need it. Jump up and give it to me!”

The Furfrou’s tail began to wag furiously at that, and he jumped on onto her without another moment’s hesitation. She felt his stiff cock slide against her inner thigh, leaving a slick trail as it went; unsurprisingly, he was already horny and ready to go. But he was overexcited and inexperienced, and his first few frantic thrusts missed the mark entirely. Rolling her eyes and smiling to herself, Violet reached down between her legs and wrapped her fingers around the pokemon’s thick shaft. She gave it a few little jerks, just to tease him, then guided him towards her tight entrance. The tip of his cock nestled between the folds of her pussy, and with a loud bark, he thrust forward, sinking it into her in one go.

“O-ooh yeah,” Violet moaned, pushing her ass up against the dog’s loins. His cock felt hot inside of her, and she felt it pulse with desire. The tight folds of her pussy squeezed down around it, welcoming it deeper even as the Furfrou pushed his hips forward. The pokemon’s head was just above her left shoulder now; when he pulled his cock back again, Violet braced herself with one arm and reached up to grab one of the dog’s long shaggy white ears. She yanked at it dominantly, and the beast responded by slamming his cock back into her with double the force of his first thrust.

At first his movements were erratic, but eventually the Furfrou got into the rhythm. Violet kept a tight grip on the pokemon’s ear, pulling and squeezing it whenever she wanted him to speed up, and soon he was fucking her hard enough that each thrust shook her entire body.

But she still wanted more. “Fuck me, boy,” she said between deep gasps. “Ooh, fuck me hard, good doggie! Harder!”

He lowered his head and licked her cheek; she responded by giving his ear a forceful, but playful, tug. The feel of his fur slid against her bare skin each time he humped her, the warm heat of his tongue against her cheek and her lips, the bursts of pleasure each time the tip of his cock impacted against the back of her pussy. He wasn’t the most aggressive lover she’d had, or the biggest or strongest, but the build up to this final act of intimacy between them made the experience especially intense for Violet. She held out for as long as she could, until her body could take no more. Her muscles seized up, and she pulled hard on the dog’s ear, and then she was cumming.

Her pussy clamped down around the Furfrou’s pistoning cock, squeezing and massagingly it lovingly. A long, low moan escaped her mouth, but was cut off when the pokemon pushed his tongue inside; she tilted her head slightly and kissed back, their mouths and tongues meeting in an erotic display of affection. Lights exploded behind Violet’s eyes, and she surrendered herself completely to the horny beast’s fucking.

By this point the Furfrou was nearing his climax as well. He hammered his hips against her behind at lightning speed, his dick barely pulling out at all before slamming right back into her. Eventually, the pokemon drove himself all the way inside and held it there; Violet moaned lewdly into the dog’s mouth as she felt the base of his cock swelling up. Once he’d knotted her, she felt his cock bulge, and then an explosion of thick warmth as he began to shoot his load into her. It filled her pussy, spurted into her womb, and intensified the force of her own ongoing orgasm. It felt like so much that she was sure it would have been flowing out of her in great gooey rivers had the knot kept all of it trapped safely inside of her.

“Mmmmffffggg,” Violet said, the Furfrou’s tongue still probing intimately inside her mouth. She came and came, and so did the pokemon, both of them sharing the moment of combined lust, until finally the cum stopped spurting into her, and her muscles stopped spasming, and their bodies went slack.

The trainer finally relinquished her death grip on the pokemon’s ear and collapsed onto the ground, face first and ass still up in the air, tied to the Furfrou by his huge knot. The dog stood astride her; exhausted, spent, but proud. The heat from their bodies still emanated from their loins and commingled between them. The air was filled with the sound of panting and heavy breathing.

“Oh my goddd,” Violet moaned in satisfaction. It had been worth the wait.


	13. Breaking In Pikachu

It was the smallest, cuddliest Pikachu that Violet had ever seen. It was also the only Pikachu she had ever seen, at least in person, but the species was ubiquitous in pictures and movies and Violet was certain that this one in particular was smaller than average. And she supposed that he would be, as the pokemon’s trainer had told her he was still quite young.

“You’ll be his first,” the trainer had explained to her. “Be so kind as to show him some of your… unique talents.” Those were the only instructions she had been given, and then she’d been left to her own devices with the excitable young male. The intention was clear, and Violet was certainly happy to do it.

Things had started off innocently enough. The little Pikachu was bursting with energy and affection, and Violet had tackled him to the floor, tickling his sides mercilessly. The pokemon had squeaked and kicked his feet in a half-hearted attempt to escape her. Static electricity pricked her fingers, and Violet found the tingling feeling almost pleasant; her Zebstrika was a fully matured Electric-type, and had learned to suppress random outbursts, but younger pokemon tended to lack that level of control. It would certainly make things interesting, Violet thought to herself.

With that in mind, Violet allowed things to escalate quickly. Her fingers swirled through the Pikachu’s short yellow fur, moving down from his sides towards his crotch. The young male’s squirming became more poignant as her tickling moved down between his hind legs. When she found the subtle bump of his sheath, Violet’s movements became more deliberate. Before the Pikachu even realized that the nature of their playtime had changed, she was rubbing and massaging him intimately.

She was rewarded when the tip of his pink cock poked its way up between her fingers. Violet giggled and wrapped two fingers around, jerking it slowly and coaxing more of it to slide out of its protective sheath. The Pikachu was still squirming weakly, but his breathing had deepened, and he dropped all pretenses of trying to escape. Instead he looked up at Violet, his expression curious and questioning. Violet winked at him as her hands worked their way along his cock until it was fully erect.

“Do you like this?” Violet asked the little pokemon. “Should I keep going?”

“Chuuu…!” the pokemon moaned. He thrust his hips up against Violet’s hand.

She rubbed his cock with slow, measured strokes. Despite his small size, she could wrap her hand comfortably around his shaft. The trainer could feel him throb with barely contained excitement; this was the first time anyone had ever touched him there. Violet cuddled up close to him and focused on exciting the Pikachu as much as possible before they moved on to more… intimate things.

Keeping her left hand still wrapped around the pokemon’s pink penis, Violet slowly reached down with her right hand and pulled her skirt up to reveal her pussy. As focused as the Pikachu was on what was going on between his own legs, the curious young male still strained to get a peek at what was going on between hers. Violet spread her legs and arched one knee, giving him a good look. She rubbed one finger down her slick slit and pulled it open to reveal her pink insides.

“See this?” she said to the Pikachu. “This is my pussy, and it’s gotten all wet because of you!”

The Pikachu let out a low squeak of excitement and pressed his body up against Violet’s. He watched carefully as she rubbed her pussy sensuously. Then she pulled her fingers away and lifted them up to the Pikachu’s mouth. “Give it a taste,” she told him, and the obedient pokemon leaned in to lick the juices from her fingers. He seemed to like it, and Violet giggled as his tongue lapped up every drop.

“Maybe you’d like to have some more?” she said, pulling away from him slightly and directing him down between her legs.

He seemed reluctant to move away from the hand wrapped around his cock, but his curiosity and the allure of Violet’s pussy was too strong. The little pokemon scampered over her leg and got down on all fours. He buried his muzzle in her crotch, licking at her labia greedily. Violet bit her bottom lip and moaned. She pressed her sex against his warm tongue, urging him on. He lacked technique, but made up for it with enthusiasm and excitement. Soon Violet’s hips were gyrating in time with the frantic licks of the pokemon’s tongue. A steady stream of sweet, feminine juices dripped from her slit and into the Pikachu’s waiting mouth. His tongue delved into her, seeking more, sending small sparks of electricity directly into her sensitive inner flesh.

Violet felt herself nearing her climax, and was sorely tempted to let the little Pikachu keep going until she exploded. But it was his first time, and she wanted to focus on him, so when she felt herself edging she carefully but insistently pushed him away. His tail stood straight up, arcs of lightning bouncing down it in protest, but when she gave him an admonishing pout, he relented.

“Come on now, roll over,” Violet said when he’d calmed down.

He did so, his little cock pointing straight up into the air above him. Violet got onto all fours and crawled over him seductively; then she sat down, straddling him and letting his cock slide along the outside of her pussy. The pokemon moaned and wriggled about beneath her in anticipation, but she held one finger to her lips to hush him. Then she began to rock her hips back and forth gently, rubbing her labia against him. When the needy expression stretched across his cute little face became too much, Violet grinned down at him and in one fluid motion moved her pelvis so that his dick slipped effortlessly into her tight entrance.

“Hold out for as long as you can, okay?” she purred, stroking the young pokemon’s face and beginning to hump him in earnest.

But despite her request, Violet held nothing back. She had brought much more experienced partners to quick and powerful orgasms, and now she mercilessly bent all of her talents to milking the virgin Pikachu’s first orgasm out of him as fast as possible. The tempo of her hips increased until she was bouncing up and down on his cock at full speed. The walls of her pussy clamped down around his shaft, squeezing and sucking at it as if they were begging the pokemon to shoot his load. For his part, the young Pikachu tried to push his hips up into her, but she was definitely the one in control, and she fucked him with the singular purpose of bringing him to a thunderous first climax.

As expected, it didn’t take long. Sparks of electricity arced across his yellow fur, and Violet felt the erratic pricks deep inside of her pussy as well. Spurred on by the electric discharges, Violet fucked him harder, faster. She grinded her hips and squeezed her inner muscles. She stroked his face and moaned lewdly over him. Before long, she felt his cock throb hotly inside of her. The Pikachu let out a long, unbroken squeak of pleasure, and then she felt a surge shoot through his length and up into her. The subtle prickle of electricity mingled with the feeling of warm, gooey warmth as the young male shot as much cum into her as his body could muster. Violet continued to fuck him throughout the entirety of it all, drawing his orgasm out even longer. Beneath her, his fur stood on end and his body quivered in bliss.

Finally his body went slack beneath her, and Violet began to slow. Cum oozed out of her stuffed pussy, dripping down onto the Pikachu’s fur. She hadn’t cum yet, but she was still right on the edge; she tried to steady her breathing, to back away from the edge for a second time. When she did finally cum, it would be massive.

And sure enough, the Pikachu’s body reacted just as she expected it would. The young one was inexperienced, and came quickly, but that came with the benefit of a quick recovery as well. Within minutes Violet felt his cock spring back to life inside of her. He was already set for a second round.

“Not bad for your first go,” Violet said to him, smiling. She began to move her hips back and forth slowly as she spoke. “Let’s see if you can last longer this time, okay?”

She would fuck the little thing silly, a dozen times if needs be. And when he was finally spent, she’d bring herself off on top of him. It was going to be a very long and very memorable first experience for the adorable Pikachu.


End file.
